monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Map
The Adventure Map is a player versus environment facet of the game. So far, it has 430 levels with a miniboss every 5 levels and a boss every ten levels. You start at the first level and progress through the map. You get various rewards from completing each battle for the first time. Rewards can include gold, experience, food, monsters, and even gems. You are given a score by your performance in the battle and you can achieve 1, 2, or 3 stars for winning. The next time you try that battle you have a chance of doing a better job and getting a higher star. If you reach a higher star you get to spin a roulette wheel for additional rewards. Special Packs: Vapwhirl, Musu, Lord Of The Atlantis (already fed to level 3) Special Packs: Tarzape, Terracrank, Rockantium (already fed to level 5) Island 3: Earth Island Battle 21: Rockilla level 11 x2, Rockilla level 12 Battle 22: Rockilla level 12 x2, Freetle level 13 Battle 23: Electrex level 9, Bumblesnout level 7 x2; Musu level 14 Battle 24: Tarzape level 17, Rarawr level 14 x2 Battle 25: Wild Electrex level 15 Battle 26: Light Sphinx level 19 x2 Battle 27: Obsidia level 7,8 and 9; Obsidia level 14 and 18 Battle 28: Tarzape level 18, Freetle level 20, Obsidia level 16 Battle 29: Obsidia level 21, Electrex level 21, Light Sphinx level 21 Battle 30: Obsidia level 10, Electrex level 10, Light Sphinx level 10; Terracrank level 14 x2; Boss Terracrank level 22 Special Packs: Firetaur, Nebotus, Fayemelina (already fed to level 20) Island 4: Water Island Battle 31: Turtle level 22 x2, Sealion level 22 Battle 32: Turtle level 23 x2, Musu level 23 Battle 33: Vapwhirel level 20 x3; Sealion level 21, Musu level 21 Battle 34: Sheluke level 24 x3 Battle 35: Wild Gastosquish level 26 Battle 36: Shock Turtle level 25 x2 Battle 37: Musu level 22, Sheluke level 22, Shock Turtle level 22; Sealion level 24, Vapwhirl level 24 Battle 38: Koopigg level 25 x3 Battle 39: Gastosquish level 25 x2, Sheluke level 25 Battle 40: Turtle level 22 x3; Turtle level 24 x2, Dolphchamp level 24; Boss Merfolk King level 28 Special Packs: Bonbon, Rhynex, Thorder (already fed to level 25) Island 5: Magic Island Battle 41: Genie level 27 x3 Battle 42: Genie level 28 x2, Djinn level 28 Battle 43: Djinn level 26 x3; Terracrank level 27 x2 Battle 44: Raydex level 29 x3 Battle 45: Wild Pandalf level 30 Battle 46: Haze level 31 x2 Battle 47: Pyrook level 29 x3; Genie level 30, Djinn level 25 Battle 48: Duchess level 31 x3 Battle 49: Octocrush level 32 x3 Battle 50: Bloomskips level 30 x3; Sparkwedge level 30 x2; Boss Dolphchamp level 34 Special Packs: Dendrosaur, Pandalf, Nemestrinus (already fed to level 32) Island 6: Nature Island Battle 51: Panda level 33 x3 Battle 52: Firanda level 34 x3 Battle 53: Panda level 33 x2, Firanda level 33; Pandaken level 34 x2 Battle 54: Tarzape level 35 x3 Battle 55: Rarawr level 36 Battle 56: Rhynex level 37 x2 Battle 57: Rabidex level 36 x3; Sheluke level 37 x2 Battle 58: Bumblesnout level 38 x3 Battle 59: Pandalf level 39 x3 Battle 60: Firanda level 33, Pandaken level 33, Tarzape level 33; Rhynex level 37, Rabidex level 37; Boss Nemestrinus level 40 Special Packs: Djinn, Scorchpeg, Vadamagma (already fed to level 38) Island 7: Dark Island Battle 61: Tyrannoking level 40 x3 Battle 62: Tyrannoking level 41 x2, Firetaur level 41 Battle 63: Obsidia level 39, Firetaur level 39 x2; Fliploch level 40 x2 Battle 64: Obsidia level 42 x3 Battle 65: Wild Beefcake level 43 Battle 66: Dendrosaur level 44 x2 Battle 67: Fliploch level 41 x2, Terror Dactyl level 41; Flickie level 43 x2 Battle 68: Terror Dactyl level 45 x3 Battle 69: Razfeesh level 46 x3 Battle 70: Utochomp level 41 x3; Shanky level 44 x2; Boss Nebutos level 48 Special Packs: Pulseprism, Skipples, Arch Knight (already fed to level 45) Island 8: Light Island Battle 71: Butt Spirit level 48, Light Spirit level 47 x2 Battle 72: Buttpeg level 49, Scorchpeg level 48 x2 Battle 73: Vixsun level 47 x3; Vixsun level 48 x2 Battle 74: Light Sphinx level 49 x3 Battle 75: Wild Zim level 51 Battle 76: Blesstle level 51 x2 Battle 77: Succuba level 50 x3; Succuba level 51 x2 Battle 78: Skipples level 52 x3 Battle 79: Rudicius level 53 x3 Battle 80: Raane level 48 x3; Pulseprism level 51 x3; Goldcore level 51 x2, Boss Goldcore level 54 Special Packs: Octocrush, Duchess, Goldfield (already fed to level 52) Island 9: Amusement Park Island Battle 81: Firanda level 54, Firekong level 54, Vixsun level 54 Battle 82: Blesstle level 55, Rarawr level 55, Light Sphinx level 55 Battle 83: Thundenix level 53, Sealion level 53, Electrex level 53; Bloomskips level 54, Sparkwedge level 54 Battle 84: Musu level 55, Sheluke level 55, Octocrush level 55 Battle 85: Wild Razfeesh level 56 Battle 86: Koopigg level 57, Pyrook level 57 Battle 87: Firetaur level 55, Raydex level 55, Obsidia level 55; Pandalf level 56, Dolphchamp level 56 Battle 88: Dendrosaur level 57, Terror Dactyl level 57, Djinn level 57 Battle 89: Bloomskips level 58, Vixsun level 58, Electrex level 58 Battle 90: Sparkwedge level 55, Octocrush level 55, Rarawr level 55; Light Sphinx level 56, Koopigg level 56; Boss Scorchpeg level 58 Special Packs: Rudicius, Terracrank, Nebotus (already fed to level 58) Island 10: Skull Island Battle 91: Pandaken level 54 x3; Freettle level 55 x3; Tarzape level 56 x3 Battle 92: Gigram level 55 x3; Bonbon level 56 x3; Vapwhirl level 57 x3 Battle 93: Gastosquish level 56 x3; Shock Turtle level 57 x3; Bumblesnout level 58 x3 Battle 94: Flickie level 57 x3; Beefcake level 58 x3; Utochomp level 59 x3 Battle 95: Wild Rabidex level 60 Battle 96: Shanky level 58 x3; Haze level 59 x3; Giragast level 60 x3 Battle 97: Goldcore level 59 x3; Raane level 60 x3; Rudicius level 61 x3 Battle 98: Pulseprism level 60 x3; Fayemelina level 61 x3; Zim level 62 x3 Battle 99: Raane level 61; Zim level 61; Fayemelina level 61; Rudicius level 62; Utochomp level 62; Shanky level 62; Bumblesnout level 63; Flickie level 63; Giragast level 63 Battle 100: Boss Duchess level 66 Special Packs: Raane, Razfeesh The extension Monster legends decided that if players finish the map they will get bored. Below it shows you from 101-160 Island 11: Lava Island Battle 101: w'Olftagnan level 67 Battle 102: Fayemelina level 64, Succuba level 64, Succuba level 64 Battle 103: Skipples levle 61 x3; Utochomp level 63 x3 Battle 104: Gigram level 62 x3; Raane level 63 x3; Scorchpeg level 65, Scorchpeg level 64 x2 Battle 105: Wild Boneticore level 69 Battle 106: Vixsun level 65 x3 Battle 107: Flawless level 65 x2, Flawless level 66 Battle 108: Komocat level 65 x2, Komocat level 66; Zim level 66 x2, Zim level 67 Battle 109: Erpham level 63 x3; Molem level 64 x3; Esthirel level 66 x2, Arch Knight level 67 Battle 110: Rootziel level 68 x2, Boss Goath'el level 69 Island 12: Stone Iron Island Battle 111: Sealion level 67 x2, Vapwhirl level 68 Battle 112: Octocrush level 68 x3 Battle 113: Komocat level 66 x2, Darknubis level 67; Dragonian Beast level 67 x2, Dragonian Beast leve 69 Battle 114: Arnu level 67 x3; Hellberus level 68 x3 Battle 115: Wild Medussha level 70 Battle 116: Wolfkami level 68 x2, Erpham level 69 Battle 117: Shanky level 67 x2, Razfeesh level 68; Haze level 68 x2, Duchess level 69 Battle 118: Griffin level 68 x3; Cthulhu level 69 x3 Battle 119: Rockovan level 68, Rockiesta level 67, Rockinho level 67; Rock Li-Sun level 68, Rockadona level 68, Rockanne level 69; Rockham level 69, Rocksteiger level 69, Rockarito level 70 Battle 120: Greygoyle level 70 x2, Boss Greygoyle level 70 x1 Island 13: Metal Island Battle 121: Metalsaur level 70 x2, Jonskeer level 71 Battle 122: Rockneto level 71, Esmelter level 71, Crux level 71 Battle 123: Metalsaur level 68, Rockneto level 68, Omethyst level 69; Metanephrops level 68, Manolyth level 68, Lesaki level 70 Battle 124: Jonskeer level 71 x3; Esmelter level 72 x3 Battle 125: Heimdal level 72 x2; Constable Trondheim level 74 (Heimdal on steroids); Battle 126: Gravoid level 71 x2, Gravoid level 72; Battle 127: Fronax level 72 x2, Crux level 73 Battle 128: Lesaki level 71 x2, Garuda M3 level 72; Metanephrops level 71 x2, Metaselach level 72; Battle 129: Rockneto level 72 x2, Gravoid level 73; Manolyth level 72 x2, Dommeat level 73 Battle 130: Aurinia level 73 x2, Boss Vortux level 75 Island 13: Japanese Shrine Island Battle 131: Pandaken level 74, Panda level 73 x2 Battle 132: Ao Loong level 74 x1, Musu level 74 x2 Battle 133: Master fong level 73 x1, Fire Lion level 72 x2; Laomu level 74 x1, Rootziel level 72 x2 Battle 134: Ao Loong level 75 x1, Master fong level 72 x2; Laomu level 73 x2, Shi Hou level 75 x1 Battle 135: Laomu,Aurina (x2) Battle 136: Ao Loong(x3) Battle 137: Master Fong(x3) Battle 138: Laomu(x3); Ao Loong, Laomu, Master Fong Battle 139: Shi hou Battle 140: Sifu Laohu Lvl 79 Island 14: Ruins Island Battle 141:Goldcore Lvl 78,Irockman Lvl 77 (x2) Battle 142:C.Y.M.O Lvl 79 (x1),C.Y..M.O Lvl 78 (x2) Battle 143:Dan Felino Lvl 77( x1),Dan Felino Lvl 76 (x2);Hell borne Lvl 78 (x1),Lvl 77(x2) Battle 144:Lesaki 1x level 79,2x level 78;Garuda M3 1x Lvl 79,2x Lvl 78 Battle 145:HYPERION Lvl 81(boss),HYPERION Lvl 80 2x Battle 146: Battle 147: Battle 148: Battle 149: Battle 150: Island 15: Celestial Island Battle 151 Battle 152 Battle 153 Battle 154 Battle 155 Battle 156 Battle 157 Battle 158 Battle 159 Battle 160 Island 16: Haunted Island Battle 161 Battle 162 Battle 163 Battle 164 Battle 165 Battle 166 Battle 167 Battle 168 Battle 169 Battle 170 one count vlad on level (1000). Island 17: Fountain Island Battle 171: Battle 172: Battle 173: Battle 174: Battle 175: Battle 176: Battle 177: Battle 178: Battle 179: Battle 180: Island 18: Volcano Island Battle 181: Battle 182: Battle 183: Battle 184: Battle 185: Battle 186: Battle 187: Battle 188: Battle 189: Battle 190: Island 19: Space Island Battle 191: Battle 192: Battle 193: Battle 194: Battle 195: Battle 196: Battle 197: Battle 198: Battle 199: Battle 200: Island 20: Haunted Mansion Island Battle 201: Battle 202: Battle 203: Battle 204: Battle 205: Battle 206: Battle 207: Battle 208: Battle 209: Battle 210: Island 21: Pirate Island Battle 211: Battle 212: Battle 213: Battle 214: Battle 215: Battle 216: Battle 217: Battle 218: Battle 219: Battle 220: Island 22: Snowglobe Island Battle 221: Battle 222: Battle 223: Battle 224: Battle 225: Battle 226: Battle 227: Battle 228: Battle 229: Battle 230: Island 23: Castle Island Battle 231: Battle 232: Battle 233: Battle 234: Battle 235: Battle 236: Battle 237: Battle 238: Battle 239: Battle 240: Island 24: Nuclear Island Battle 241: Battle 242: Battle 243: Battle 244: Battle 245: Battle 246: Battle 247: Battle 248: Battle 249: Battle 250: Island 25: Candy Island Battle 251: Battle 252: Battle 253: Battle 254: Battle 255: Battle 256: Battle 257: Battle 258: Battle 259: Battle 260: Island 26: Engineering Island Battle 261: Battle 262: Battle 263: Battle 264: Battle 265: Battle 266: Battle 267: Battle 268: Battle 269: Battle 270: Island 27: Steampunk Island Battle 271: Battle 272: Battle 273: Battle 274: Battle 275: Battle 276: Battle 277: Battle 278: Battle 279: Battle 280: Category:Combat